


As I Am

by Magicnation



Series: TAZ Pride Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, implied possible transphobia from their relatives, the young twins, twin talk, twins at grandfather's farm, twins on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/Magicnation
Summary: The young twins come out to each other, several years apart.





	As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 7: Coming Out/Pride**

Lup stops Taako in the middle of chores one afternoon. “Hey. You busy?”

“No, I just finished- Lup! What the heck?” He yelps when Lup grabs his hand and pulls him across the field, away from the farm house.

Lup drags Taako into the barn and shuts the door behind them. “I have something really important to say.”

“Please tell me you didn’t use my toothbrush by accident again, or I will dunk you in the pigsty, I swear to God.”

“First of all, the old man would tan your hide. And second, it’s a little bigger than that.” 

“Bigger than proper oral hygiene? Do tell.”

“Taako!” Lup sighs. “Be serious for like two seconds, would you? This is really hard for me to say.”

“Okay, okay, I’m listening. Hit me.” Taako leans against the wall, the top of his eleven-year-old frame barely grazing the dangling ends of various halters.

Lup takes a steadying breath. “Koko, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I’ve realized… I realized that I’m a girl.” She nods once. “There. I said it.”

“Oh, that? Yeah, I know.” He brushes his long hair out of his eyes.

“What?! How can you possibly know?” 

“Chalk it up to twin magic or something, Lulu. I just had a feeling.”

“Well, jeez!” Lup folds her arms across her chest. “This is kind of a big deal, Taako! Couldn’t you at least act surprised, or… or interested or something?”

Taako frowns and pushes off of the wall. “I’m not saying I don’t care, Lup. I just thought you’d feel better knowing that I know you’re my sister, and that’s that as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh." She uncrosses her arms. "I guess that makes sense.” 

He walks over to her. “Does it make you feel better?”

Lup pulls her brother into a hug. “Yeah, it does, actually.” She gives him a squeeze and lets him go.

“So.” Taako scratches the side of his head. “You gonna tell anyone else? Grandfather and the rest of ‘em?”

“Ugh. I don’t know. On the one hand, I’m pretty sure none of them will understand. On the other, I’m _really sick and tired_ of people thinking I’m a boy.” She sighs. “I don’t know. What do you think I should do?”

“I mean, it’s not really my decision, is it? But you know that whatever you decide, I’ve got your back a hundred percent.”

“I know you do. Okay.” A look of determination settles over her features. “In that case, no more hiding. I’m going to be my fabulous girly self, and f- _fuck_ anyone who tries to stop me!”

“Lup!” Taako’s eyes widen. “If the old man hears you talking like that-”

“He’ll have to say, ‘Go to the bathroom and wash your mouth out with soap, young lady!’” Lup cackles. “If he doesn’t, then obviously it’s not me he’s talking to, right?”

Taako shakes his head. “We’re going to get kicked out again, aren’t we?”

“It’s a talent. We could make a living of it, don’t you think?”

He grins. “Why the _fuck_ not?”

 

Seven years later, the twins are sprawled across the back of a hay cart in an alley, soaking up the summer sun. Every so often, one of them sits up and glances around, making sure the owner of the cart is nowhere in sight. Eventually, Taako rolls over and starts picking straw out of his sister’s hair.

“Hey, Lup.”

“Yeah, bro?”

“I, uh. I got something to say.” Taako stares intently at the work his hands are doing.

“Well, obviously. Spill it, I’m listening.”

“Alright. I’m gay.” He throws a wisp of hay off to the side.

“Oh, that?” Lup turns her head and raises a brow. “Yeah, I know.”

“You do?”

“Don’t need twin magic to see _that_ one, Koko. Seriously. You have all the subtlety of a breaching whale.”

“What? No way!”

“Yes way. Remember that scruffy groom in the last town? I thought you were going to combust when he laughed at one of your jokes.”

“Oh my god, can you blame me, though? He had amber eyes and the sexiest hint of stubble. And muscles. Big, strong-looking muscles.” Taako leans back and sighs wistfully. 

Lup laughs. “Nice guy, too. Gave good directions when we asked how to get here.”

“True.” Taako puts an arm behind his head, watching the clouds drift across the robin’s egg-colored sky. The sun is warm on his skin, and he closes his eyes, feeling at ease. Next to him, Lup stretches and make a contented sound. 

A light breeze blows over the pair. Sensing the shift in the air, Taako opens one eye.

“Hey! What are you two vagrants doing in my hay cart?”

“Whoops, our bad, gotta fly.” Taako puts a hand on the side of the cart and vaults out of it, hitting the ground running.

“Excellent hay, ma’am, have a nice day!” Lup jumps out after him in a flurry of straw. The woman yells after the two of them as they race out of the alleyway and down the street, dodging pedestrians and carriages alike as they make a beeline for the other side of town. Their laughter recedes into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> The 11-year-old twins were a little different to write. You'd think having a sibling that age would be helpful, but I dunno. I figure the twins are precocious kids anyway, so hopefully it's believable.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
